


The Heat of the Moment

by Storm_Rain



Category: National Treasure (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been their intention. But it was in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published porn. (is nervous) Please let me know how I did. Because this is all that this is; minimal plot with lots of porn. Lots. :3

**Title** : In The Heat of the Moment  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Ben/Riley  
 **Warnings** : Explicit sex between two men. If you don’t like, don’t read.  
 **Spoilers** : For the first film, and they’re minor.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own National Treasure, and don’t make any profit from the writing of this story.  
 **Summary** : It hadn’t been their intention. But it was in the heat of the moment.

It hadn’t been Riley’s intention for this to happen. He’d wanted it, of course, but it hadn’t been how he’d thought he’d be spending his Friday night. But after a few drinks and not-so-subtle attempts at flirting, he and Ben were calling a cab and leaving the bar for Riley’s apartment.

They tossed a wad of cash at the driver, and tried for the world record of getting inside an apartment with their mouths attached the fastest. It was going fine that way, just kissing and petting, until Ben decided to talk.

“Riley,” Ben asked between kisses, “have you ever done this before?”

The question caused Riley to turn an adorable pinkish color, and to retreat from Ben’s embrace.

“Ah. No,” he mumbled, “I’ve never...actually...done it at all...with anyone.”  
He suddenly found the floor to be a fascinating source of interest, while a small part of his brain worried if Ben wouldn’t want to do this now because Riley was so inexperienced. However, when he felt gentle yet firm hands grasp his shoulders reassuringly, he looked up and was met with a smile and accepting eyes from his object of affection.

“It’s alright, Riley. We can go slow...”

A wild shaking of Riley’s head and a firm kiss drove that thought out of Ben’s mind.

“We can go slow later. I just...want you now, Ben. I’ve waited so long...”

Ben grasped Riley’s hand and began leading him up to the bedroom; he had been in Riley’s apartment before, but that was a long time ago, when he had tried to wake up Riley early, all the way back when they had been on the hunt for the Freemason’s treasure.

“Really?” Ben commented, “How long, exactly?”

That cute pinkish color was back again, and Riley found himself greeting the floor again as he muttered, “Since I met you.” A firm squeeze of his hand drew his gaze up yet again, where his lips were captured once more in a hard kiss. This time Ben slipped his tongue in, prompting an approving groan from Riley, who clumsily tried to imitate him. The resulting slick-slide of tongues against tongue appealed to both men, however, and they continued their trek to Riley’s bedroom.

Off of the stairs and into the hallway, they slammed against the walls in their passionate frenzy, rattling photographs and pictures as they went. When they finally reached Riley’s bedroom doorway, they almost tripped into the room, but managed to steady themselves and stumble upright to his bed.

Ben took control and turned them so that Riley’s back was to the bed, and gently sat him down. Feeling bold, Riley, reached for Ben’s belt, which was now level with his face, and quickly unfastened it, drawing down his zipper in the same motion. Ben’s breath hitched as Riley hastily pulled down his pants, leaving him in only his very tented boxers; they had both shucked their shoes at the door, and Ben now toed off his socks.

“Riley, slow down a bit,” he tried to interrupt him, but stopped when the computer genius glared at him.

“Did you not hear what I just said, Ben? I’ve waited long enough for this.”

This said, he pulled down Ben’s boxers, too. The historian hurriedly divested himself of his coat and shirt, too.

Riley was staring at Ben’s hard cock, which was standing at attention, curving upwards towards his surprisingly flat stomach. Ben was deceptively thin under his many layers.

“Riley?”

Riley looked up to see Ben staring at him with a mixture of nervousness and amusement.  
“I know I’m kind of big, but—Jesus!”  
Riley leaned forwards and took as much of Ben in his mouth as he could, which was about half. Ben panted; Riley’s mouth was hot, wet, and the suction... For someone who had never done this before, it felt great.

“God, Riley, your mouth...” Ben moaned and slowly brought his hands down to gently grasp Riley’s hair and guide him into the motions he liked most. Riley jerked a little in surprise, eliciting another moan from Ben as it caused Riley to move on his cock. Riley quickly settled and went back to sucking Ben. He was obviously unskilled, and it showed in his fumbling, but his enthusiasm more than made up for it. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand. He tried a balance of alternating between licking and sucking, which seemed to please Ben, so he kept at it. But just as he was getting into it, there was a light tug from the hands in his hair, and he looked up.

Ben was flushed and his eyes were dilated so much that they were almost fully black.

“I think that you should stop before this is over too fast,” he said between pants. Just the sight of Riley bobbing up and down on his bock was enough to make him want to come right then and there; the feeling of warmth and suction, licking and stroking? He was surprised that he had held out as long as he had.

Riley nodded shakily, and helped Ben disrobe him, too. He had to stand up again to shuck off his pants, boxers and socks. Riley let out a keen when, in the flurry of movement, his own hard, leaking cock brushed against Ben’s. Ben shuddered himself, and gently pushed Riley down onto the bed again.

The smaller man scrambled back against the headboard, Ben following him on all fours. He looked like some sort of giant, hulking big cat on the prowl. The thought of Ben as the predator and Riley as the prey caused Riley to shiver and arch up against Ben once he was looming over him, one hand on the headboard to steady himself. Ben rubbed against him in turn, and looked at the nightstand against the bed.

“I don’t suppose you have any condoms or lube in there...?”  
Ben trailed off in surprise when Riley lunged for the nightstand and pulled it open to reveal a half-full tube of lubricant, which he quickly pulled out. Riley blushed at the amused smirk sent his way.

“I told you, virgin. I’ve only had my right hand,” he explained as he popped the cap and squeezed some out. Ben was momentarily distracted by the mental image of Riley masturbating, which was shattered when Riley’s lube slick hand wrapped around his cock and spread it all over.

“Whoa there, Riley,” he grasped his wrist. “I didn’t see any condoms in there.”  
“Are you clean?” Riley asked, searching his face. Ben reddened. “Well, yes, but—”  
“And so am I—virgin. Now get in me before I burst!”

Ben pressed forwards and laid a quick but sweet kiss on Riley’s lips. When he withdrew, he took the lube from Riley.

“First I have to open you up with my fingers, or you’ll be really sore tomorrow, and I also don’t want you to tear,” he explained. He looked down to his hands as he squeezed a substantial amount of lube onto his fingers. When he looked up, he was greeted with one of the hottest sights of his life.

“Like...this?”  
Riley panted. He had spread what was left of the lube on his hand onto his fingers, and was pressing them inside himself. Ben groaned.

“Riley,” he breathed. “Well, at least you’re only using two fingers; you’re supposed to start out small.

“Ngh,”grunted Riley in return. He was now covered in a thin sheet of sweat. The feeling of his fingers twisting around inside himself, stretching his walls to make room for Ben’s cock. The thought of Ben inside of him caused his dick to jump in approval.

“Are you ready for more?" asked Ben.

“Yeah—ah!” Ben had inserted a finger in alongside of Riley’s two fingers, and was working it in and out and curling it. The two of them opened Riley up for another twenty seconds or so, until Riley pulled out his fingers roughly, wincing at the burn.

“I’m ready, Ben,” he whispered, and twitched again when Ben withdrew his own finger. Ben set the tip of his cock at Riley’s well-stretched hole and met his eyes.

“Last chance to back out, Riley,” he murmured, “I won’t think less of you if you want to stop.”

Riley arched his lower half up against Ben’s, causing the head of his cock to start to press in and stretch his rim.

"I’m not backing out,” he growled, “Fuck me, Ben!”

Ben didn’t wait for a second confirmation and pressed steadily inside. The head of his cock popped in, prompting a wince from Riley, but after he nodded to let Ben know he was okay, the historian continued to press in until he was seated to the hilt, his balls resting solidly against Riley’s perineum.

Riley let out a long, low moan. He felt so full, and stretched, and complete, like Ben was filling a part of himself he had never known was missing. The ache from the initial penetration was gradually receding, leaving only a satisfying sense of fullness and pleasure. He met Ben’s concerned gaze and nodded again.

“Move.”

Ben withdrew slowly, almost all the way out, before slamming back in. Riley grunted as he repeated this, a breath almost being knocked out of him with each strong thrust. He smirked up at Ben and rolled his hips on one of the return thrusts. The older man had finally gotten the message and wasn’t being so gently anymore.

The two worked a counterpoint rhythm to one another, grunting and panting in exertion and pleasure. Ben, because Riley was so hot, tight, and right around him. He felt like he was completing something inside himself, like the final piece of a treasure hunt had fallen into place, only better.

Riley, because the strong thrusts to his prostate and stretched feel of being split on Ben’s cock felt wonderful. And was building...

“Ben,” he panted, pausing to stretch up and exchange a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss with Ben. “Ben, I’m close,” he breathed when they separated with a slick sound. Ben nodded and began to thrust faster, hands grasping wildly to land white-knuckled onto the headboard.

“Me, too,” he replied breathlessly. And after a few dozen more thrusts against Riley’s prostate, and reaching down to finally grasp Riley’s aching cock, which had only had stimulation from the rubbing of it against Ben’s stomach, Riley was gone. He howled into Ben’s mouth as cum splattered against Ben’s chest. The tightened clasp around his cock had Ben finished, too, and he let out a long moan into Riley’s panting mouth as he pumped cum deep into Riley, filling him and causing Riley to let out a satisfied sound at the warm feeling. Ben was about to withdraw, but was stopped by Riley’s arms around him and the tightening of his inner muscles, which caused Ben to groan again.

“Stay, just for a little? I like how it feels. Please?”

Ben nodded and carefully draped himself over Riley, trying not to crush him. For a while, they just laid there, panting and relaxing in the afterglow. After a few minutes, Ben quietly spoke up.

“So was that worth the wait?” he asked. Riley chuckled and nodded against him.

“Definitely,” he agreed softly. He stopped to let out a sigh of disappointment as Ben’s softening cock finally slipped from him, followed by a small trickle of cum.

“Want to clean up?” Ben asked softly. Riley shook his head.

“No. Wanna sleep. Later.”

Ben sighed and nodded, rolling onto his side and drawing Riley into his arms, pulling his back tightly against his front. Riley reached over to turn off the lamp, and Ben pulled the covers over them.

“Good night, Riley,” he murmured. “It’s not just this, but... I love you. I really, really do.”

Riley practically glowed at this confession, and whispered back, “I love you too, Ben. Good night.”  
The rest could wait until morning. For now they had each other, and that was enough.

 **The End**


End file.
